dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Deadly Cell Games Cell (Perfect Form)
Cell doesnt need a team built around him for normal events. lets use a rainbow extreme team as the example since both boujack and him can both be compared using that. The double rose leads provide 6ki, rose passive is an additional 3 ki (which you should have each turn as long as you do your rotations correct). cell gets 1 ki minimum from his own passive (we will use the lowest possible ki outcome in the example so only one enemy as most dokkan events are). thats 10 ki without him using any orbs. factor in his shocking speed link skill which is 2 ki from any of the following top tier extreme cards (cooler, omega, super 17) thats 12 ki without any orbs. conversly lets compare boujack. once again 9 ki from just the roses, his passive grants no ki. His link shattering the limit is only of real use if you have agl majin vegeta so thats 2 ki (the rest of the extreme cards with this link are not worth using just for this link skill). Revival is good if you use angel golden frieza who is worth using so thats 2 ki. in total thats 13 ki at best if you are lucky enough to have majin vegeta a long side angel golden frieza in a extreme team but you will want a rose always on roration so he should be at 11ki in the best situation. both lr cards have roughly equal ki in this situation and this is the worst case senario for cell. The consistency i was talking about from cell is that he will alway give you 100% atk no matter what and this value can only get higher. to add to that he also gives 90% def always. these values never decrese thats called being consistent. Boujack gives you 150% atk and 70% def if you keep max hp but swiches progresivly to 70% for def as you lose hp. As far as i can see from that comparison both cell and boujack stack up very well together neither one is inherently worse. boujack will perform better in single target situations but not by soo much that i would called cell mediocre. The opposite can be said for cells best use which is AOE, this is very limited on cards as far as abilities go and when you need this there isnt a much of substitute. You also have to remember cell is comparable to boujack for his ki against 1 enemy, compare them in wt or sbr or those rare dokkan events with multiple enemies and hes far better with 6ki 160% atk in wt, minimum 2ki and 120% atk in sbr and possible 5ki and 150% atk if facing 5 enemies. As for the lr kids, they link badly in super rainbow (which is more crucial than extreme due to the lack of ki support from rose) and they might give themselfs 3-9 ki but thats the issue it could be 3 ki or 9 or 4 its not consistent. their passive atk buff is consistent it just sucks that you need rng to decide on if you get that nice atk buff from ssj3 or not from the super. its just too much random chance from passive and super for my liking. As for beerus he is worse than cell when it comes to doing super attacks since he definently needs a linking buddy and even more so on super rainbow as once again it does not have the 3ki from the rose passives. cell also throughout a fight will give you a better average on atk and def. beerus on the other hand will give 80% atk and then only do 188% atk and 60% def for 5 turns after being hit. imagine using this in a longer dokkan event, if he is hit in gokus ssb form on the ui dokkan event then he for sure will only have 80% atk and no def when facing the ui forms while cell keeps his 100% atk and 90% def throughout. As i said before i dont think cell is underwhelming or mid tier, he is the most consistent lr in the batch with his buffs and doesnt compromise one attribute for another (ssj3 goku with his extreme tanking or nuke and no middle ground i would say is compromising either atk or def for the otther depeding on the super used), im not saying cell is leaps and bounds above other lr cards but i dont think he is middle of the pack either.